


SeChan

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, M/M, it is what it is xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent, I was trying out a little something.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Im Sejun
Kudos: 14





	SeChan

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I was trying out a little something.

They became inseparable from the age of twelve, when they met a few days into high school. No one knew what they were keeping to themselves, no surprise they kept a few things hidden from everyone. It began when they turned seventeen, it was just after they went to a party. Of course, they really shouldn’t have been there, but they pretty much gave into peer pressure. They end up having a few drinks, in the end, as they headed home. Sejun felt like he finally had the courage, to try something. It’s lucky for them they were hidden, “i-is it okay if I kiss you.”

It fell quiet Chan wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. But without thinking he said; “yes,” they then stood face to face. Time stood still they both felt a little nervous, Sejun gently held onto his face, before leaning in and, kissing him softly. Chan slowly held onto him, the moment lasted a couple of minutes. Before they pulled away it was pretty clear, that things had changed between them. But neither of them would say a word. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

In the months following the party, things changed dramatically. Of course, the two only talked a little about that night, but it was more asking when they figured out they like guys. It wasn’t only things between them that were different, it was also at school. With students spreading rumours about them, Sejun was sensitive about it. He didn’t want anyone knowing his secret, Chan was a little more confrontational. The fifth person to taunt him about it, he punched in the face. It sucked that they were being talked about, but what could they do.

One afternoon just before the end of school, he found Sejun being bullied. “I think he’s gonna cry” they laughed, “I wonder if his boyfriend will save him.” They pushed Sejun to the ground, he ended up shedding a few tears. Chan was so angry “get away from him,” “look he’s here to save him.” It was clear why they were doing this, “you’re both disgusting” it fell quiet. The bullies left Chan helped his friend up, Sejun was quiet. He grabbed his bag and, simply said; “thank you for helping, right now I need space.”

With that the bell went and, then he walked home. Chan never felt so helpless, he’s known Sejun long enough to know that, it’s best to leave him alone. Sejun barely made it through the door, before he let it all out. After changing out of his uniform, and he sat on his bed. And held his knees against his chest, wishing he wasn’t different. Despite the fact he has feelings for his best friend, part of him wanted to admit how he felt. But given everything that has happened, he simply wants to remain quiet.

He doesn’t notice that his parents are home, it isn’t until his mother comes in and, sits in front of him. She does her best to comfort him “what’s wrong honey,” it falls quiet. “I’m being bullied at school.” Of course, she isn’t aware of why, “why are they bullying you.” His heart aches “because I’m different,” he looks up “I’m in love with Chan.” Part of him regrets saying it out loud, he tries to hide away “they’re right I am disgusting.” She feels her heart break, all she wants is to make it better. “You’re not disgusting, don’t listen to them.” Their positions changed a little, she held her son in her arms.

“I had a feeling something had changed, I just didn’t know what it could be.” He wasn’t sure what to say “there is absolutely nothing wrong, with loving your best friend.” He wasn’t so sure “but why does it feel wrong,” she pulled away a little to look at him. “It only feels that way, because of close-minded people. You shouldn’t listen to them” she smiled a little, as she gently held his face. “You’ll always have me by your side, because I love you no matter what.” This time he cried tears of joy, “thank you mum” a few moments pass then.

“How has Chan been dealing with this,” Sejun laughed a little “he’s ended up punching a few people.” She laughed a little “fair enough,” it falls quiet for a couple of minutes. “Why don’t you call him and, tell him how you feel. It doesn’t matter if he wants to come here, or if you want to go to his place.” Sejun felt so much better knowing his mum supports him, after she left the room. 

  
He called him.

Chan slowly headed home the only thing on his mind, was Sejun. He walked in the door it was quiet, which isn’t unusual since, he basically lives alone. Considering he only has his mother, who works two jobs to support them. She’s not aware of what he gets up to, he cleans up a little after getting out of his uniform. Doing whatever he can to distract his mind, after about an hour. He simply puts on a movie, all the while checking to make sure he hasn’t missed any messages. It’s around five-thirty just as the movie ends, he receives a call.

He smiles a little, without any hesitation he’s out the door. It’s close to ten minutes later, he arrives. His mother answers the door she smiles, “hi Chan” “hi” “he’s in his room.” It’s still quiet when he walks in there, he slowly walks in and sits down. Sejun is wondering how to say this, “there’s something I need to tell you.” Chan smiles a little “what is it” he looks at him, with a deep breath he says. “I’m in love with you” he ends up blushing a little, Chan is stunned “oh my god.” As he lets that sink in he realizes something, “that explains a few things.”

He moves a little closer “how long have you, felt this way” Sejun hides his face. “Pretty much a couple of weeks before the party,” Chan smiles a little “wow. You got me beat” all he wants is, to kiss him he leans in to whisper. “Is it okay if I kiss you” it falls quiet, Sejun isn’t sure if he heard correctly. “What” he removes his hands, he’s met with Chan’s smiling face. It’s a little awkward given their positions, but they make it work. The kiss feels a little different this time, and it’s definitely in a good way. A short time later his mother walks in, and finds them lying down talking.

“Would you like to stay for dinner” he smiles a little, “I would” she’s happy with that. “Wonderful it will be ready soon” after she left, “I told mum what’s been happening. I also told her you’ve, punched a few people.” Chan laughed loudly “oh my god” it's a few minutes after that, they hear ”dinners ready.” It was a little quiet as they ate, it was pretty clear that things were different. It was during this time when his dad found out, he proved that he’ll support him too. It was a good thing it's Friday, as his mother cleaned up.

She said; ”you are more than welcome to stay the night, just don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Sejun blushed a little ”mum don't say things like that,” Chan laughed a little. So did his father, not long after they went back to his room. Other than talking they played a few games, and watched a movie. Which they fell asleep watching. By the time Monday rolled around, Sejun felt like he could tackle anything. Well at least he hoped he could, it wasn't a surprise when they were bothered. Things became a little different when he was alone.

Jae was waiting for the perfect moment, to corner Sejun. It's lucky for him that someone else, had noticed ”what is your problem.” It fell quiet ”you are my problem,” he tried to leave. But he was pushed back, ”why can't you leave me alone.” He smirked ”because I don't want to,” he moved closer and pushed him again. Sejun hit the wall hard, he did his best not that show he was in a bit of pain. ”I’d like to go back to life where you left me alone,” he smirked a little ”not going to happen.” Sejun tried again he did his best, to push him. 

But it didn't go that well, just as things were about to get worse. Yeri stepped in ”Jae that's enough,” he was distracted enough. Sejun made his escape it was only a manner of seconds, before ”wait a minute.” He stopped ”why don't we talk to the principal,” he took a moment ”what good would that do.” Yeri takes a moment ”it might help,” all Sejun wanted to do was laugh. But he didn't ”I doubt it,” she's about to say something. When Chan appears ”doubt what,” at first neither of them say a word. A few moments pass, then the lunch bell goes.

Yeri looked at him ”I think we should, tell the principal about the guys bullying you two.” Chan wasn't that sure ”would it help, if I said I have evidence.” It fell quiet ”what kind of evidence,” she then showed them. “I knew he was up to something,” it was no surprise that Sejun still wasn’t sure. In the end, he said; “can I think about it,” she took a moment “yes.” They were left alone after that, “I’m not sure I want to say anything.” Chan smiled a little “that’s fair enough, but wouldn’t it be better if he wasn’t around for a while.”

Of course, it would be “it would,” before they knew it, it was time their last class. It was a quiet walk to the classroom, once they walked in. It was anything but, quiet one of the ‘popular’ girls smirked, as she said; “who knew that we would have our very own gay couple.” It was obvious who they were talking about, but neither Chan or Sejun wanted to say anything. “I mean we always wondered about you two,” no doubt it would get worse. Lucky for them the teacher walked in, “if you have any problem with them I don’t want to hear it.”

She sat down “it’s none of your business,” she looked directly at her. “So, what if they are gay, they haven’t changed. And if they’re happy leave them alone,” after that the teacher changed the topic. Sejun couldn’t help but, smile a little Chan felt happy after that. Once class was over “I can’t believe our teacher did that,” Chan laughed a little “I know. I loved seeing the look on Sara’s face,” Sejun let out a loud laugh “that was pretty good.” Anything after that moment was ignored, they were both happy to try anything.

As long as they had each other, everything would be okay.


End file.
